The present invention relates to heterocyclic dicarboxylic acid diamide derivatives, agricultural and horticultural insecticides containing any of said compounds as an active ingredient, and their usage.
JP-A-6-25190, JP-A-9-323974, WO9944992, JP-A-12-7661, JP-A-12-103708 and the like disclose compounds constituting a portion of the heterocyclic dicarboxylic acid diamide derivative of the present invention but do not describe or suggest the usefulness of the disclosed compounds as agricultural and horticultural insecticides at all.
The present inventors earnestly investigated in order to develop a novel agricultural and horticultural insecticide, and consequently found that heterocyclic dicarboxylic acid diamide derivatives represented by the general formula (I) of the present invention are novel compounds not known in any literature and that not only these compounds but also the compounds disclosed in the prior arts can be put to a novel use, whereby the present invention has been accomplished.
The present invention relates to heterocyclic dicarboxylic acid diamide derivatives represented by the general formula (I): 
{wherein R1, R2 and R3, which may be the same or different, are hydrogen atoms, (C3-C6)cycloalkyl groups, halo(C3-C6)cycloalkyl groups or xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94(R4)r (wherein A1 is a (C1-C8)alkylene group, a (C3-C6)alkenylene group or a (C3-C6)alkynylene group, R4, which may be the same or different, are hydrogen atoms; halogen atoms; cyano groups; nitro groups; halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups; (C3-C6)cycloalkyl groups; halo(C3-C6)cycloalkyl groups; (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl groups; di(C1-C6)alkoxyphosphoryl groups whose (C1-C6)alkoxy groups may be the same or different; di(C1-C6)alkoxythiophosphoryl groups whose (C1-C6)alkoxy groups may be the same or different; diphenylphosphino groups; diphenylphosphono groups; phenyl groups; substituted phenyl groups having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; heterocyclic groups; substituted heterocyclic groups having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; or xe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94R5 (wherein A2 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94 (wherein R6 is a hydrogen atom; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl group; a halo(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl group; a (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl group; a phenylcarbonyl group; a substituted phenylcarbonyl group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a phenyl(C1-C4)alkoxycarbonyl group; a substituted phenyl(C1-C4)alkoxycarbonyl group having on the ring one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl group; or a halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl group), xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR7)xe2x80x94 (wherein R7 is a hydrogen atom; a (C1-C6)alkyl group; a halo(C1-C6)alkyl group; a (C3-C6)alkenyl group; a halo(C3-C6)alkenyl group; a (C3-C6)alkynyl group; a cyclo(C3-C6)alkyl group; a phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl group; or a substituted phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl group having on the ring one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups), and R5 is a hydrogen atom; a (C1-C6)alkyl group; a halo(C1-C6)alkyl group; a (C3-C6)alkenyl group; a halo(C3-C6)alkenyl group; a (C3-C6)alkynyl group; a halo(C3-C6)alkynyl group; a (C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a halo(C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl group; a (C1-C6)alkylthio(C1-C6)alkyl group; a formyl group; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl group; a halo(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl group; a (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl group; a mono(C1-C6)alkylaminocarbonyl group; a di(C1-C6)alkylaminocarbonyl group whose (C1-C6)alkyl groups may be the same or different; a mono(C1-C6)alkylaminothio-carbonyl group; a di(C1-C6)alkylaminothiocarbonyl group whose (C1-C6)alkyl groups may be the same or different; a di(C1-C6)alkoxyphosphoryl group whose (C1-C6)alkoxy groups may be the same or different; a di(C1-C6)alkoxythiophosphoryl group whose (C1-C6)alkoxy groups may be the same or different; a phenyl group; a substituted phenyl group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl group; a substituted phenyl(C1-C4)alkyl group having on the ring one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a heterocyclic group; or a substituted heterocyclic group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups), and r is an integer of 1 to 4),
provided that R1 and R2 are not hydrogen atoms at the same time,
R1 and R2 may form a 4 to 7 membered ring by combining to each other, in which the ring may contain the same or different 1 to 3 hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of oxygen atom, sulfur atom and nitrogen atom,
Het is a heterocyclic group represented by any of the following formulas Q1 to Q22: 
xe2x80x83(wherein X, which may be the same or different, are halogen atoms; cyano groups; nitro groups; (C3-C6)cycloalkyl groups; halo(C3-C6)cycloalkyl groups; tri(C1-C6)alkylsilyl groups whose (C1-C6)alkyl groups may be the same or different; phenyl groups; substituted phenyl groups having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; heterocyclic groups; substituted heterocyclic groups having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; or xe2x80x94A3xe2x80x94R8 [wherein A3 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94 (wherein R6 is as defined above), xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR7)xe2x80x94 (wherein R7 is as defined above), a (C1-C6)alkylene group, a halo(C1-C6)alkylene group, a (C2-C6)alkenylene group, a halo(C2-C6)alkenylene group, a (C2-C6)alkynylene group or a halo(C3-C6)alkynylene group, and R8 is as follows:
(1) when A3 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94 (wherein R6 is as defined above), then R8 is a halo (C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a halo(C3-C6)cycloalkenyl group; a phenyl group; a substituted phenyl group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a heterocyclic group; a substituted heterocyclic group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; or -A4xe2x80x94R9 (wherein A4 is a (C1-C6)alkylene group, a halo(C1-C6)alkylene group, a (C1-C6)alkenylene group, a halo(C3-C6)alkenylene group, a (C1-C6)alkynylene group or a halo(C3-C6)alkynylene group, and R9 is a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom; a (C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a halo(C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl group; a phenyl group; a substituted phenyl group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; or xe2x80x94A5xe2x80x94R10 (wherein A5 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O), and R10 is a (C1-C6)alkyl group; a halo(C3-C6)alkyl group; a (C3-C6)alkenyl group; a halo(C3-C6)alkenyl group; a (C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a halo(C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a phenyl group; a substituted phenyl group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a heterocyclic group; or a substituted heterocyclic group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups)),
(2) when A3 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR7)xe2x80x94 (wherein R7 is as defined above), then R8 is a hydrogen atom; a (C1-C6)alkyl group; a halo(C1-C6)alkyl group; a (C2-C6)alkenyl group; a halo(C2-C6)alkenyl group; a (C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a halo(C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a (C1-C6)alkoxy group; a (C1-C6)alkylthio group; a mono(C1-C6)alkylamino group; a di(C1-C6)alkylamino group whose (C1-C6)alkyl groups may be the same or different; a phenyl group; a substituted phenyl group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a phenylamino group; a substituted phenylamino group having on the ring one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a heterocyclic group; or a substituted heterocyclic group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups, and
(3) when A3 is a (C1-C6)alkylene group, a halo(C1-C6)alkylene group, a (C2-C6)alkenylene group, a halo(C1-C6)alkenylene group, a (C2-C6)alkynylene group or a halo(C3-C6)alkynylene group, then R8 is a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom; a (C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a halo(C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl group; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilyl group whose (C1-C6)alkyl groups may be the same or different; a phenyl group; a substituted phenyl group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a heterocyclic group; a substituted heterocyclic group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; or xe2x80x94A6xe2x80x94R11 (wherein A6 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, and R11 is a (C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a halo(C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a phenyl group; a substituted phenyl group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a heterocyclic group; a substituted heterocyclic group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; or xe2x80x94A7xe2x80x94R2 (wherein A7 is a (C1-C6)alkylene group, a halo(C1-C6)alkylene group, a (C2-C6)alkenylene group, a halo(C2-C6)alkenylene group, a (C2-C6)alkynylene group or a halo(C3-C6)alkynylene group, and R12 is a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom; a (C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a halo(C3-C6)cycloalkyl group; a (C1-C6)alkoxy group; a halo(C1-C6)alkoxy group; a (C1-C6)alkylthio group; a halo(C1-C6)alkylthio group; a (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl group; a halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl group; a (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl group; a halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl group; a phenyl group; a substituted phenyl group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a phenoxy group; a substituted phenoxy group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a phenylthio group; a substituted phenylthio group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a heterocyclic group; or a substituted heterocyclic group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups))], and n is an integer of 0 to 3,
X may form a condensed ring by combining together with the adjacent atoms in the heterocyclic ring, and said condensed ring may have one or more substituents, which may be the same or different, and are selected from halogen atoms; (C1-C6)alkyl groups; halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups; (C1-C6)alkoxy groups; halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups; (C1-C6)alkylthio groups; halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups; (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups; halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups; (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; phenyl group; substituted phenyl groups having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; heterocyclic groups; and substituted heterocyclic groups having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups,
W is O, S or N-R13 (wherein R13 is a (C1-C6)alkyl group; a halo(C1-C6)alkyl group; a (C3-C6)alkenyl group; a halo(C3-C6)alkenyl group; a (C3-C6)alkynyl group; a halo(C3-C6)alkynyl group; a (C1-C6)alkoxy group; a phenyl group; a substituted phenyl group having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; a phenyl(C1-C6)alkyl group; or a substituted phenyl(C1-C6)alkyl group having on the ring one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups), and p and q, which may be the same or different, are integers of 0 to 1),
B1, B2, B3 and B4, which may be the same or different, are carbon atoms or nitrogen atoms,
Y, which may be the same or different, are halogen atoms; cyano groups; nitro groups; halo(C3-C6)cycloalkyl groups; phenyl groups; substituted phenyl groups having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; heterocyclic groups; substituted heterocyclic groups having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; or xe2x80x94A3xe2x80x94R8 (wherein A3and R8 are as defined above), and m is an integer of 1 to 5,
Y may form a condensed ring by combining together with the adjacent carbon atoms in the aromatic ring, and said condensed ring may have one or more substituents, which may be the same or different, and are selected from halogen atoms; (C1-C6)alkyl groups; halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups; (C1-C6)alkoxy groups; halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups; (C1-C6)alkylthio groups; halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups; (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups; halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups; (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; phenyl group; substituted phenyl groups having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups; heterocyclic groups; and substituted heterocyclic groups having one or more substituents which may be the same or different and are selected from halogen atoms, (C1-C6)alkyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkyl groups, (C1-C6)alkoxy groups, halo(C1-C6)alkoxy groups, (C1-C6)alkylthio groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylthio groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfinyl groups, (C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups and halo(C1-C6)alkylsulfonyl groups, and each of Z1 and Z2 is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom,
provided that:
(1) when Het is Q2, Q6, Q7 or Q9 and B1, B2, B3 and B4 are carbon atoms at the same time, then Ym is other than 3-chloro-2-methyl group, 3-chloro-2,6-diethyl group, 5-chloro-2-methyl group, 2,6-diethyl group, 4-chloro-2-fluoro group and 2-ethyl-6-methyl group,
(2) when Het is Q4 and B1, B2, B3 and B4 are carbon atoms at the same time, then Ym is other than 2,5-dichloro group, 2,4-difluoro group, 2,6-difluoro group, 3-chloro-2-methyl group, 5-chloro-2-methyl group, 5-fluoro-2-methyl group, 2,6-dimethyl group, 2,6-diethyl group, 2-ethyl-6-methyl group, 2-methoxy-5-nitro group, 2-methoxy-5-methyl group, 2,6-diethoxy group, 3-bromo-2-methyl group, 3-fluoro-2-methyl group, 3-iodo-2-methyl group, 3-cyano-2-methyl group, 3-difluoromethoxy-2-methyl group, 5-chloro-2-ethyl group, 2,5-dimethyl group, 2,3-dichloro group, 3-chloro-2,6-diethyl group, 4-trifluoromethyl group, 3-methoxycarbonyl-2-methyl group, 3-trifluoromethyl-2-methyl group, 3,5-dichloro-2,6-diethyl group, 3,4-dichloro group, 3-(methoxycarbonylmethyloxy)-2-methyl group, 2-methyl-3-nitro group and 4-trifluoromethoxy group,
(3) when Het is Q9, R2 and R3 are hydrogen atoms at the same time, Xn is a 2-phenyl group, R1 is a n-propyl group or an i-propyl group and B1, B2, B3 and B4 are carbon atoms at the same time, then Ym is other than 4-pentafluoroethyl-2-methyl group, and
(4) when Het is Q10 and B1, B2, B3 and B4 are carbon atoms at the same time, then Ym is other than 5-chloro-2-methyl group, 5-fluoro-2-methyl group and 2,5-dimethyl group), agricultural and horticultural insecticides and their usage.